


Secret Spot

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Horrible places for secret sex, M/M, Older Lucas, Older Ness, Oral Sex, Sex in a box, Super Smash Bros. Kink Meme, You're lucky Lucas loves you Ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2008-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Ness and Lucas sneak away to a secret place to have their first time. Spoilers: they get caught, but it was worth it anyway.((Ness and Lucas are in their late teens))





	Secret Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This originally posted at an old LJ Super Smash Bros. meme called **id_smash_that**. It was one of my more popular fills, so I decided to clean it up a little bit and post it here. :) The prompt was: _"HOT Lucas and Ness action. Preferably Lucas uke. (And if you can, make them do it somewhere they think is safe, but get caught!)"_
> 
> Ness and Lucas are in their older teens, so while it's not shota, it's still technically underage, hence the warning. :o

"No one would  _ever_  think of finding us here!" Ness spoke with a scheming grin, shutting himself and Lucas in darkness.  
  
"B-But..." The shy blond stammered. "Isn't it a bit... stuffy?"  
  
Despite his anxiety, Lucas trembled in excitement. He had always wanted to do this. When Ness suggested it to him, he blushed and shook his head furiously as if to snap out of a spell. But the more Lucas thought about it ( _daydreamed_  about it), the more he worked up the courage until he finally asked.  
  
Now it was like he and Ness were waiting in line for a roller coaster and they were next to go...Lucas was so nervous he was tempted to bail out at the last minute.  
  
"It's fine! There's plenty of room for both of us!" Already Ness was fumbling his hands in the dark, feeling his way down Lucas's shorts and zipping them down.  
  
"Ness, I'm scared..." Lucas covered his face, trying to hold back a breath from the capped boy's touches. He'd be so humiliated if they got caught!  
  
"I know... If you hear someone coming, just hold still and breathe through your nose." Knowing his smile was difficult to see in the dark, Ness brushed Lucas's cheek with his hand. "I know it's hard, but we'll manage. Okay?"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
Ness slid his other hand beneath the blond's underpants, making him tingle in anticipation. Ness laced his cheek with tiny kisses before meeting his lips with his own. Determined to give back, Lucas tugged at the bolder boy's shirt, and responded sweetly and spread his legs to provide room. Gliding the timid blond's shorts down, Ness continued to caress with his hand and melted eagerly into the kiss. Lucas began to shimmy, rubbing against Ness. The darker-haired boy withdrawn, his breath husky.  
  
"You really want to do this, huh?" Ness sighed, aroused as he felt the blond.  
  
"Yes, yes... please yes!" Lucas couldn't take it anymore; his fingers clung to Ness's shoulders, and his hips pushed into the capped boy's hand. Those actions pleaded Ness to continue, and the darker-haired one removed the undergarment. Lucas shuddered, feeling a strange mix of hot and dizzy before Ness bent down and claimed him. It was so good! He couldn't help but moan from the work of the capped boy's tongue, sweltering heat overriding him in a way he had never known. Gasping for more, Lucas cradled Ness in his arms, feeling sticky and hot in his shirt and by god he—!  
  
The shy one was disappointed it all ended too quickly. Before his peak, Ness had stopped, panting and taking only a few drops of moisture before withdrawing completely. Lucas whined, tugging Ness's shirt again.  
  
"W-Why...?" Lucas asked. How could he have done this to him?  
  
"Not yet." Ness held him by the cheek before pulling in for a kiss. "I wanna last as long as we can so we can sneak out, right?"  
  
A pitiful whimper came from Lucas. Before the capped one knew what hit him, the shy blond lifted his hat and swiped it away.  
  
"Hey! That's mine—!" Ness cried. The blond giggled as he waved his cap about. As Ness lunged for him, Lucas tackled the bolder one's shorts and stripped him down. Growling, Ness slid up Lucas's shirt and tossed it before Lucas returned the favor. At last the blond slipped and caused them to fall. The boys stared at each other in the darkness, sweating, panting and naked.  
  
"God, Lucas! I didn't know you had it in ya!" Ness exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! Um... is that bad?" The shy blond turned red.  
  
"No! Awesome!" Ness laughed. "But yeah, uh..."  
  
Lucas already knew what to do. Ness shivered as the paler boy's hand curled around his sac in a gentle grip; the now-capless boy bit his lip, not used to such caress and care there. As Lucas massaged him, Ness bent forward to nibble his ear. With a squeak, Lucas almost let go had his fingers not brushed something harder... The strangest sounds left Ness's throat as Lucas pumped him. With a gasp, the darker-haired boy felt his way through the mess of clothes, groaning with both distaste and pleasure; the pleasure of Lucas's treatment and the distaste of his shorts being splotched with K-Y.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Lucas murmured, sadness welling him as he thought maybe it was his fault.  
  
"Oh, just that this gel got everywhere! Blech!" Ness frowned. "Ignore it if it's sticking on the walls... still got plenty though. Care to apply me?"  
  
"Apply... you?"  
  
Ness nodded, taking the shyer boy's hand and guiding him down. The bolder one sighed as a cool stickiness coated him, Lucas's fingers thorough and able. He pat Lucas on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay, Lucas. I need you to lie down."  
  
"Um, okay..."  
  
"I need your butt."  
  
"My... what!?"  
  
Lucas flushed as he backed himself from Ness, carefully spreading his legs. Okay, so maybe they did... things together. He trusted Ness. But he wasn't sure if he could overcome his embarrassment by... mooning him. Even in darkness.  
  
"Do you w-want me to turn around?" It hurt Lucas to say it. He swallowed, already on the verge of tears. Why was he always like this...?  
  
"Nah, it's okay."  
  
"If... If it'll help you see better—!"  
  
"Lucas, it's okay! I can see fine." Ness hugged the shy one's spread-eagled form, granting him a kiss on the forehead. "'Sides, it's better this way... face-to-face, I mean."  
  
Lucas sighed in relief, nuzzling against Ness's chest. He was right... this  _was_  better. It was more intimate, not to mention that he felt... safe.  
  
The shy blond's peace snapped with a wild probe—Lucas cringed, clinging to Ness as the darker-haired boy's finger entered him.  _That... was... WEIRD!_  He wasn't sure if he liked this feeling at all. As he loosened, Ness's words were a comfort to his ears, and he felt disappointed when the odd probing and exploring left.  
  
Lucas yelped.  
  
So _this_  was what Ness meant when he said it was better "face-to-face." He needed the support: as his body felt like it was being torn apart inside, Lucas buried his cries into Ness's shoulder, and he raked his fingers along the bolder boy's arms. Ness's face contorted, and he groaned as he clung to Lucas. The shyer boy hitched with sobs, finding it hurt so much... In ragged breaths, Ness whispered to the blond's ear, trailing weak kisses down his neck. Sniffling, Lucas fought to adjust to the intrusion, narrowing his brow as he cradled Ness in his arms. Determined to make this work, Lucas began to move his hips, motioning Ness to do the same.  
  
Feeding on the courage that was lent to him, the darker-haired boy thrust. The two boys grunted as they tried to match each other and find the right rhythm. Distracted from the pain, Lucas timed Ness's movements with his. He screamed with joy as something deep in him got hit, and it sent him so much—oh! Ness and Lucas were noisy and clumsy and they loved every second of it. Something in themselves exploded with stars and they were reborn. All that was left were two boys who were flat-out exhausted, but very, very, happy.  
  
"Oh... Ness! That was wonderful!"  
  
"Lucas...!"  
  
"Ness..."  
  
Drunken-like kisses were exchanged before the two collapsed in their secret spot.  
  
~  
  
The psychic boys were rudely awakened by a giant flash of light. If the surprise they had weren't already obvious, so was Snake's disgruntled bewilderment upon the truth of Lucario's warning:  _I wouldn't go near your cardboard box today._


End file.
